Sacrifices of the Heart
by darksupernatural
Summary: Sam with Bobby's help finds a ritual that could work to save Dean with five months left. Problem: it requires a sacrifice. How far will Sam go for Dean and why is someone watching? Part of my Kira series. Just own her. New character introduced.
1. Love and Heartbreak

A/N: This story picks up after Even Heroes Need a Hero. It mentions things throughout that are more easily followed if you read that story first. It is the first of three that I am working on that tie directly in to that story. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated even if I can't reply to every one. Just to let you know I still own nothing but Kira and her involvement with our favorite guys. Kripke owns the rest (sniffle). Oh, and I am the proud owner of a new character in this story. You'll meet her a couple chapters in. Let me know if she should stay or go. That's still up in the air. Ladies and gents let me introduce you to Andreana (a.k.a Drea.)

A/N2: Any Latin in this story was picked up either from bits and pieces taken from the show or from an unreliable internet translator and therefore a load of crap made up to make the story flow better. Don't pay too much attention to it. It probably doesn't make any sense at all, especially if you know Latin. The entire ritual is made up and to my knowledge nothing like it exists. It is all pulled either from my overactive imagination or somewhere else.

000000000000000000000000000000SN000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sacrifices of the Heart

**Chapter 1: Love and Heartbreak**

"What do you mean dangerous, Bobby? How can this thing be dangerous? The ritual reads like I'd just be asking the Demigod for a favor."

"Yeah, Sam, you're asking the thing for a favor at a huge cost to the asker! The ritual must be performed in the spirit's realm. It's turf. You have to connect with the thing through the spell and talk to it. If it finds you worthy it'll grant your request, sure, but then the thing takes what it wants from you as payment."

"What?"

"Sam, that damn thing rips the soul from your body and picks over it, taking what it wants. It can take your abilities or your life, whatever it wants more! Only one person has ever survived. That was the monk who originally came up with it. The Demigod took the monks psychic abilities as payment."

"I'd give up my abilities if I could save Dean. No qualms about it."

"Sam, dammit would you jus' shut up and listen for a minute! The monk was left with nothing. His abilities were based in the use of his senses. That damn thing took his sight, speech, touch, everything! It took his humanity from him in return for the favor it granted. The guy was left in a world of darkness. He was catatonic for the rest of his life! Dean'll kill you if he finds out you're even thinkin' about this. Hell, I should kill you!"

"So Dean won't find out, Bobby. Besides what do I have that that thing could want?"

"Damn you Sam! You're still not frickin' listening to me! If for some reason it can't find some ability it craves it just takes your life! You are the most powerful psychic left alive. It'll take everything from you, you know that!"

"It's still worth it. Anything is worth it for Dean." Sam said quietly before hanging up on Bobby.

"What is worth it for Dean, Sam?" Kira said as she came into the bedroom and walked up behind Sam. She saw the tension in his back and shoulders and couldn't help but reach for him. He flinched.

"Kira…" Sam let his voice trail off, not sure how much he could tell her before she went to Dean. He couldn't risk having his big brother find out what he had planned. He decided evasion was the best course and cleared his mind before Kira could pick up on his thoughts.

Kira had had enough. Sam wasn't telling her something. She slammed the screen down on the laptop and spun him in the chair with more force than necessary.

"What has gotten into you? Baby, talk to me, please."

"Bobby and I were just talking about that ritual that he pointed out to me." Sam said, still evading Kira's gaze. He knew she was angry that he was holding back.

"And what is worth giving up for Dean? This ritual is really dangerous isn't it?" Kira sat on the edge of the desk and reached for Sam. He pushed away from the desk and paced across the room, forcing a hand through his long, chin length hair.

"Isn't it, Sam?" she inquired again, standing from the desk and taking one step towards him. She faltered at his silence. Suddenly he turned from the window and the darkness outside, and crossed the room pulling her into his arms.

"Yes. It can be dangerous, depending on what the Demigod decides to take from me as payment. I don't have any say in that."

"You mean it could take your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Or your life?"

"Yes."

"Sam, answer something for me. Are you doing this for Dean or for yourself?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I _do_ know that I have to try."

Kira squeezed Sam tightly and buried her face in his muscular chest. "I know you do. I just wish I wasn't so scared for you."

Sam released her from his death grip and moved back a couple inches so he could grasp her head with both hands and raise her sparkling chocolate brown eyes to meet his. "Hey, I know this scares the hell out of you, especially now that we've moved ahead with out lives, but I have to do this Kira. Dean has less than five months left and I can't let him go. I have to do anything I can to try and break this deal. I need to do this before we go further with our lives. If something happens to me…"

"Sam, no!" Kira pulled out of Sam's grasp as she interrupted him in the middle of that awful sentence. She stalked to the window and stared out into the night. Sam could see her reflection in the glass and saw the tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. He moved towards her in quiet strides. He wrapped his strong arms around her from behind and bent low, kissing her on the neck.

"Kira, you have to hear this. I know it's not something you want to think about but you have to." He squeezed her tighter. "If something does happen to me with this ritual I want you to promise me that you will move on. Forget me. Forget hunting. Find someone and have a normal life. Dean will need you though, so please don't forget him."

She leaned back into Sam. "How can you ask me to do that?" She was no longer fighting the tears and they streamed unchecked down her face, breaking Sam's heart as he watched her reflection. "To forget you and what I've become? I know how you feel every time Dean asks you to forget about helping him. You can't ask me to do that if you can't do it yourself. Sam, I can't. I won't."

He reached a hand up to where the tears streamed down her face, following the reflection in the pane of glass that separated them from the night. He wiped them from her face with a large hand. He used a gentle pressure to turn her face towards him. She arched as he kissed her tears away, turning her face more towards his as his lips brushed the paths her tears made down over her cheekbones. She tried to turn around in his arms but he tightened them as his mouth kissed its way to her lips. The hand that had followed her tears now found its way to her neck and lower as they locked themselves together. Kira felt Sam's heart speed up where her back was pressed against his chest. Hers jumped to match his rhythm perfectly.

_I can't forget you. You're my life, Sam. You will get through this. You'll save Dean and we'll get married. We'll have kids and grow old and go wherever, together._

_I love you._ And with that Sam spent the rest of the night showing her how much.


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

Kira slept tucked against Sam, almost as if she knew he was planning on leaving. He had remained awake after he spent what he feared was going to be his last night alive loving the woman of his dreams. He watched her sleep as he repeatedly blinked away the tears that blocked his clear vision of his beautiful Kira. He memorized her face, her body. How she fit perfectly against him. God he loved her. He just prayed he would have the strength to withstand losing whatever the Demigod ripped from his soul. He looked at the ceiling and found he could no longer hold back the tears as they trickled down across his temples to wet his dark hair and the pillow behind his head.

At 5: oo a.m. Kira rolled over slightly and lost her physical contact with Sam. He made his move and eased from the bed. Quickly pulling on his jeans and shirt he grabbed his bag from under the bed, which he had packed earlier with everything he needed for the ritual, and picked up his boots, holding them in his hand until he left the room. At the door he glanced back long enough to let one last tear fall. He left the apartment and walked to the door of Dean's room. He had taken a smaller room last week with only a King size bed in the center. Sam watched his big brother from the window for a minute; another tear falling from his eye. He eased his bag and shoes to the sidewalk and, making up his mind, went into the room silently. Dean never moved and was sleeping deeply. Sam walked to the side of the bed.

He leaned over Dean's sleeping form. Sam whispered, "No matter what happens, remember that I love you, big brother. I just couldn't let you go. I hope I'll see you again. Take care of Kira for me. Take care of yourself. Forgive me." He backed slowly from the room; never taking his eyes from Dean's sleeping face, until he reached the door. He hadn't latched it and it came open silently. As he turned away he heard something that made tears spring to his eyes again.

"Sammy." It was a sleepy mumble, but still it was beautiful to Sam. His brother reaching out to him. He would remember that however much longer he had to live and after. Sam left, pulling on his shoes and taking Kira's Monte Carlo. It was an automatic and Sam was very grateful for the quiet exhaust. No one stirred in the motel. The rooms remained dark.

Sam pulled from the parking lot and hit the road. He had an hour to drive before he reached the cavern he'd picked for the ritual. It was the right size and had a natural chimney that would allow the smoke from the fire to escape. Again he cried, this time sobbing, over the chance he was taking and that the odds were he would never see his family again. He prayed that they would understand; that they could forgive him. He couldn't let a chance to save his brother pass him by because it was risky.


	3. Ritual

**Chapter 3: Ritual**

Sam found himself at the cavern early. He had driven faster than he thought. It was probably a good thing as it gave him more time to prepare. According to the scroll containing the ritual everything must be done exactly right or the summoner faced the wrath of the Demigod with disastrous results. He got out of the car and walked to the mouth of the cavern. He estimated he had twenty minutes until sunrise and the exact moment the ritual would yield results, bringing the Demigod to him.

Sam placed the bag on the floor of the cavern and withdrew several items. He put a small pile of kindling directly under the natural chimney. He then placed herbs and incense on top of the kindling. They were an assortment of cinnamon, rosemary, sandalwood and wormwood, placed atop the kindling pointing to the four winds. Pulling his pocket knife, he sliced his left hand across the palm and watched the blood drop onto the pile in the center of the circle formed by the herbs. He pulled chalk from the bag at his side and began drawing the sigil that would bring the Demigod to him. The symbol was to be drawn from the right to the left around the front of the fire he would light next, incinerating the pile of herbs and offering his blood to the spirit.

Glancing out the mouth of the cavern he noticed the sun beginning to crown over the horizon. It was time. Sam pulled his matches from his pocket and struck one as he began his call to the Demigod, requesting its presence.

"_Ego arcesso voco exsisto tribuo…"_ Sam paused long enough to light a match. He put it to the sandalwood which according to ritual was supposed to catch first. _"…phasma phasmatis esurio capio…" _ He next lit the cinnamon and rosemary. _"... quisnam volo de mei vita." _ He lit the wormwood.

Kira stirred in the cold bed, running a hand through her hair and wondering where Sam was. She felt a faint stirring of anxiousness deep in her stomach and sat upright in the bed. _SAM!_ She was instantly on her feet; pulling on the clothes Sam had divested her of last night. She ran for Dean's room, just as Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"Dammit!" Bobby said as he rushed to her side on the way to Dean's room. "The boy took off last night didn't he?"

"Early this morning I think. He was in bed with me when I fell asleep. I should have known. I should have stayed awake." Bobby grabbed her arm, stopping her headlong flight into Dean's room.

"It's not your fault Kira. That boy has a brick for a brain. Nothin' sinks in. You have to remember Dean raised that boy. They are two hardheaded peas in a pod."

Bobby and Kira walked into Dean's room. Dean was up and dressed. He paled as he met the eyes of the others.

"Son-of-a-bitch! He left, didn't he? I thought I was dreaming, but he said goodbye. He asked me to forgive him and he said goodbye. DAMMIT!" Dean swung a fist at the wall and was rewarded with a crack in the drywall he would have to fix later.

"He took my car. That's why we didn't hear him leave. I swear I'm gonna rip that muffler off myself. Right after we bring him home and kick his ass."

"Let's go find him. We can't let him go through with this. That Demigod will kill him just for kicks." Bobby said as he led the way from the room and to the Impala.


	4. Appearance

**Chapter 4: Appearance**

Sam watched the wormwood catch as a deep dread filled his heart. _This is it. It's coming_. He stood from where he knelt before the fire he'd started in the cave and inhaled the mixed scents from the herbs. He felt his consciousness fading as the ritual began to work. A cold wind permeated the cavern and ruffled his too long hair as his eyes fell closed. The herbs and incense were blown from the pile and the fire went out, leaving him in the early morning light alone. Sam's eyes opened when the wind died and he found himself staring at a specter beyond his imagination. It was a disembodied cloud of black smoke that hovered over the remains of the fire. It gradually took a shape resembling a man in a long robe, but remained solid black except for eyes that glowed red in the dim natural lighting.

"_What do you wish of me that you summon me from my rest?"_ A rasping growl filled Sam's head and echoed inside the cavern. The spirit- Demigod- had no mouth to move. Sam knew from the ritual scroll that if he didn't show respect for the spirit he had no chance of making it out alive. He swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to the stone floor.

"I wish of you to give me back my brother's soul." Sam said simply in a soft voice.

The shapeless deity suddenly advanced of Sam. It ran a hand down his face and left a freezing path where black fingers stroked. Sam struggled not to gasp or flinch.

"_Your brother made a deal for you. It was his selfish act that led to him losing his soul to a demon that wants it badly. Why would you risk all to break that deal?"_ The voice again filled Sam's head and he felt pain as the deity read his thoughts.

"I love my brother. I can't let him die for me."

"_What will you give me in return for your brother's soul?"_

Sam swallowed hard and met the red eyes that stared at him. "Whatever you wish."

Dean drove like a madman and the three hunters made it to the cavern in less than an hour. Bobby had filled Dean and Kira in on which cavern Sam would use for the rite. Sam had told him so that if the worst did happen Bobby could retrieve Sam's body and burn it without Dean having to know. Sam had thought out his sacrifice from the angle of trying to spare his family agony, but Bobby knew that would be the worst kind of hurt. Dean not knowing what happened to his baby brother, and having nothing to give him closure. Bobby had told Sam he would do it with fingers crossed. He could never keep something like that from Dean or Kira. It was wrong.

Bobby was still lost in thought when the Impala screeched to a halt on the dirt road behind the Monte Carlo. Dean and Kira were out of the car instantly, heading for the trunk.

"Bobby, this thing is a spirit, right?" Dean asked as he lifted the divider in the trunk and braced it with the old flintlock they used once in a blue moon for a bizarre hunt.

"Yeah. It has no solid form."

"Good." Dean said as he pulled three shotguns from the trunk. He handed one to Kira and tossed the other to Bobby. Dean cracked the breech on his own, checking the rounds-rock salt- and shut it. He pumped the shotgun and clicked off the safety.

"Let's go get my stupid baby brother."


	5. Sacrifice

**Chapter 5: Sacrifice**

The red eyes glowed brighter as the sun rose higher in the sky. Sam had heard an unmistakable rumble a few minutes ago._ The Impala. Please let this work before they find me and stop this._ Sam braced himself for the incredible pain and death he was sure he'd soon feel coming. The wind picked up in the cavern again and a growl filled his mind. He clutched his head and fought the sound destroying his brain. It was worse than any vision-pain he'd ever felt. The wind slammed into Sam and he was pushed backwards, now held tightly against the cold stone cavern wall.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" He cried out as he felt his feet leave the cavern floor. He imagined this was how his mom and Jess had felt. Lifted off their feet and slowly being torn apart. A blue light encompassed the entire cavern, expanding until it filled the doorway and touched the walls. Sam knew that there was no way the deity was going to let someone intrude in this. It was getting what it wanted in exchange for Dean's soul and Sam could feel its enjoyment.

Sam felt himself fading, his strength being pulled from him. He cried out again as the pressure increased and he felt his arms being pulled out to the sides away from his body. He felt the pull of muscles and dimly wondered if the thing was planning on pulling him apart physically as well as picking over his soul. A faint cry broke through the pain in his head and body.

"Sammy! SAM!!" _Dean._ Sam fought to hang on; to continue to keep that voice in his head. The one he'd heard that morning_. Sammy._ Dean, Bobby and Kira could see Sam as they approached the cavern entrance. They saw him through a blue haze. He was pinned to the wall several feet off the ground, stretched out like some macabre figure on an invisible crucifix.

"Sam!" Kira cried as Sam looked at them through that haze. It appeared to be a struggle for him to move his head to meet their gazes. His face contorted in hideous pain and his eyes went closed.

"Sammy!" Dean bolted forward only to be knocked off his feet by that blue haze that filled the doorway. He was stunned and winded as he hit the ground.

"Dean!" Kira cried, pulling him to his feet. He shook off the sudden stop and hard landing.

"Sam! DAMMIT!" Sam's back arched away from the wall and he screamed in agony. To the hunters watching from outside it looked like Sam had been gripped by the shirt and pulled away from the wall even as his extremities were being forced back. He was being ripped apart. The color drained from his face and he sagged, still pinned to the wall high off the ground.

"SAM!!" Kira screamed and pushed Dean out of the way. She leveled her shotgun and fired. The rock salt broke the blue shield protecting the door. Dean was galvanized into action by the clearer image of Sam's slumped form and raised his gun. He fired into the black smoke writhing just to the side of Sam. A growl filled their heads and caused guns to fall to the ground as they covered their ears in pain. All three hunters hit their knees outside the cavern, Kira beside Dean. The black spirit advanced on Dean as the growl ceased and he raised his head. The smoke impacted him and went right through leaving him gasping for breath and chilled to the bone. He collapsed onto his side with a pain filled, choked scream. The smoke turned on him again and flowed around him, covering him in a shroud of black.

"_Imperium abeo reverto procul locus cubitus, quies quietis!"_ Bobby spoke in sure Latin phrases; his eyes on the black spirit enshrouding Dean. It instantly dissipated and Dean drew a gasping breath, chills racking his muscular frame.

"What…the hell?" Dean choked out.

"I asked it to go back to its place of rest." Bobby returned, crouching down next to Dean. "Not to be overly optimistic or anything, but I'd say whatever it took from Sam was enough for it to think freeing your soul was worth the bother. Its attack on you reads like the completion of the ritual."

"Dean, are you okay?" Kira cried as Dean struggled to sit up and wavered. She reached for him as he moved to right himself on the ground. He looked past her in time to see Sam's unmoving form slide to the cavern floor with a sickening thud. He landed on his side, with his back against the cavern wall. His head and right shoulder had connected with the stone floor, hard.

He forced himself to his feet. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Sammy!" Dean bolted to his side, moving him from the wall and rolling him onto his back gently. Blood was gushing from a cut at his right temple. "He's still breathing." Dean glared at Bobby. "What the hell do you mean; whatever it took from him was enough?"

Bobby moved towards Sam's unmoving form with Kira following closely. Dean looked like a coiled rattlesnake and Bobby was about to make him more angry.

"It pulled whatever it wanted, what power Sam had that it fancied, from wherever his powers come from, as payment for its services. I guess it found the payment satisfyin' enough to break the deal with the demon for ya."

"And you told him about this? You let my little brother put himself in danger for me?! Damn you, Bobby!" Dean pulled his furious gaze away from the older hunter and turned it to Sam's lax, bloody face. His anger instantly softened. Kira moved around Bobby into the cavern and knelt beside Sam.

Dean and Kira both reached out. "Sammy?" Dean pulled Sam semi-upright into his arms. Sam's head lolled onto his shoulder and blood stained his jacket.

Kira ran a hand through Sam's long hair and smoothed it back from his face. "Sam?"_ Sam, can you hear me? _ Kira's psychic reach was met with silence. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Let's get him the hell outta here." The three hunters moved to pick Sam up. "Be careful Kira. We don't know yet how bad that shoulder's hurt." Bobby headed for Sam's feet.

"Okay." She grasped his arm tentatively and Sam groaned. She immediately released her grip. "Sam? Sam, baby? Dean, I think he's coming to."

Dean leaned in over Sam and touched his cheek. "Sammy? Can you hear me, kiddo? Sammy, please open those eyes for me. Sammy, how bad are you hurt?"

"Uunnn." Sam groaned again and his eyelids began to flutter.

"That's it Sam. You come back now." It was Bobby's turn to try to coax Sam awake. His eyelids continued to flutter and Dean could see the whites of his eyes.

"He hit hard, dammit, his eyes are rolled back in his head. Sammy? Sammy, c'mon you need to focus on me, alright?" Dean grasped Sam's lower jaw and turned his head so he could watch Sam's eyes struggling to open.

"Sam, please just listen to Dean. Focus on Dean, baby. You need to come back. You need to wake up." Kira watched his eyes' continued activity and prayed silently that there would be no lasting damage. She prayed he could still heal himself when he regained his strength. Kira feared that the Demigod had taken all of his abilities, and the part of her that had gotten so used to sharing his mind felt bereft, lost. She mentally shook herself. _Now is not the time for selfishness._

"Sammy. Sam!" Dean cried. Kira looked at Sam. His eyes had stopped movement, and closed. He relaxed in Dean's arms with a sigh. "He stopped breathing!" Dean laid Sam down on the stone floor on his back. He felt for a pulse and swallowed his own heart as it leapt into his throat. _Nothing. Oh God._ "No pulse! Bobby, go get the med kit." Bobby jumped to his feet and ran for the Impala.


	6. Breathe for Me

**Chapter 6: Breathe for Me**

Dean sat on his knees close to Sam's chest and laced his fingers. He looked at Kira and she nodded, blinking back tears. They would fight to save their Sammy, no matter how long it took. Dean began compressions while Kira breathed life into Sam. Sam's chest was pumped repeatedly by Dean's strong hands, forcing blood through his still heart. In between rounds Sam's chest rose and fell with the air that Kira shared with him.

"Come…on…Sam…breathe." Dean ground out between compressions so forceful that he thought his brother's ribs would cave in at any moment. "You're not leaving me now. You hear that, Winchester? YOU'RE NOT DYIN'! NOT AN OPTION, SAM! You broke that deal. You can't leave me now. We're free." Dean continued his compressions, tears falling from his eyes. Kira continued to breathe for Sam, never faltering even with sobs racking her shaking shoulders. Bobby returned with the med kit.

"Anything?"

"No." Dean ground out again between compressions. He never once glanced up from Sam's features, waiting for some change to say his little brother was back. A furrow appearing between his eyebrows, a twitch of his too silent mouth, _something. Anything. Breathe for me. Breathe for me._ It was becoming Dean's mantra; a silent plea for his brother.

000000000000000000000000000000

She watched them from the shadows, unseen as they worked on her charge. She had gotten there too late to stop Sam from summoning Kelgaeresh, failing in her first duty as one of the higher powers. _"Protect your charge. He is priceless to the cause." _ It was drilled, hammered and welded into her brain like "_Protect Sammy, no matter what,"_ was drilled into Dean's. She could sympathize with the oldest Winchester. He had a tough task given to him at so early an age, four years old, and he had never yet failed, no matter how he looked at the stabbing, or the crossroads deal. She knew she had to save her charge if at all possible. The higher powers would skin her alive if her failure cost them the three most powerful hunters on the side of good that had ever existed.

She knew it was time. Time to unleash Dean's hidden power. He had the ability to summon it under the right conditions. She knew that was how Sam had managed to come back Sam and nothing else. Dean had used his abilities to prevent a demonic hitchhiker from attaching to his little brother when he crossed back over. He just had no idea he did it.

She stepped from the corner, still unseen, invisible to the hunters gathered around their lifeless brother, love and friend. She touched Dean's shoulder, unfelt as he sagged and choked on a sob. She read his thoughts. _Too long. It's been too long._ Kira caught the thought, too, with her amazing powers. And screamed.

"Nnoooo!"

"_She's right Dean, no."_ Dean startled as he heard the feminine voice in his head. One last tear fell from his eye and landed on Sam's chest. It soaked into his shirt and continued to spread, glowing an electric blue just at the edge of the wetness. Dean went still and followed the glow as it spread through Sam's body. That single tear working a miracle before his eyes that only he could see. The voice, the presence he felt in his mind, faded and Sam drew a strangled, gasping breath, his back arching off the floor like he'd been shocked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guhh-huuuhhhhh."

"Sammy." Dean whispered; disbelief etched across his tearstained features.

"Uunnnhhh." That got Dean moving and he pulled Sam up into his arms once more, a smile shooting across his features. He had no idea what the hell had happened, but his Sammy was back and that was all he cared about.

"It's okay. You're okay now. I'm here. Kira's here and so is Bobby. Take it easy, Sammy, just take it easy." Dean brushed Sam's hair from his eyes and soothed his distress the only way he knew how. He shifted Sam's weight in his arms and massaged soothing circles along his spine. Kira moved in close to help support Sam's weight and cleaned his head wound when Bobby handed her supplies from the med kit.

"We need to get him home." Bobby said.


	7. What was Taken Shall be Returned

**Chapter 7: What was Taken Shall be Returned**

Sam was still unconscious as they pulled into the motel parking lot. Home. Bobby had driven the Monte Carlo back and Kira had ridden with Dean, cradling Sam to her in the backseat. Half way home he had begun to go into shock, shivering violently. Kira had allowed her fire to come to life in a small fashion and elevated her body temperature, becoming a soft, soothing heater for Sam's abused body. He settled but still did not wake. Dean looked in the rearview mirror a hundred times a minute and nothing changed. They had gotten Sam into the apartment with assistance from Harry and Rocky. She had told Harry a week ago what she did with the boys when they left at odd times. He questioned nothing and supported her. Kira felt another attachment forming to the older man. Harry returned a little while later with coffee for everyone.

"What happened, Kira? Is Sam gonna be okay?" Rocky asked in a scared voice. He had become very attached to Sam and thought of him as an older brother. Kira put her arm around Rocky and squeezed slightly. She adored the seventeen year old boy who had come to be with them just a couple weeks ago.

"I hope so, Rocky. I hope so." She sat down at the table in her kitchen and waited for Dean and Bobby to finish looking over Sam. "Sam saved Dean from his deal. It cost him so much I'm afraid. We don't know just what yet but something's changed about Sam. He is hurt pretty badly and can't heal himself. We just have to wait for him to wake up."

Bobby came into the kitchen, followed by an exhausted looking Dean. He began chugging the coffee that was waiting on him. Kira stood from the table and moved to his side, putting a tiny but strong hand on his arm.

"How is he?" Dean shook his head.

"He's weak, still out, and the wound isn't healing. I don't know what the hell that thing did to him back there; but it's like he is back to who he was before he got control of his abilities."

"Do you think it took everything from him?"

"I dunno. I just… dunno." He pulled Kira into his arms, needing to comfort her as much as he needed comfort himself. "I hope he'll be okay, sis. But I just can't say yes for sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had been watching the exchange silently, still invisible to their eyes. She knew now what she had to do. The higher powers had granted her request with heavy hearts. They were going to lose her in the exchange. She was loved, but the cause of good could not win without Sam Winchester and those his loss would destroy. If Sam was lost all would be lost.

She had her marching orders and went to fulfill them without a moment's hesitation. She went into the quiet, dark bedroom where the powerful hunter lay in silence, so close to giving up. She read his pain; his frustration at being unable to break free from the feeling that he had been stripped of every vestige of strength. She knelt by the bed and placed her hands on his chest directly over his heart. She covered the spot where Dean's tear had accomplished its miracle. The power flowed from her to him. Her radiance was given freely to him. The hunter that would save the world.

He was quiet as her power flowed into him. She had commanded it be that way. She needed peace to work her magick and the only way was if the other hunters never knew she was there. She felt him growing in strength and power even as she felt herself growing weaker. Her glow faded, yet she maintained her feed of power to him. She felt him stir in her mind and calmed him. They talked.

"_It's alright Samuel. The things that are happening are the things that are supposed to be. You're gifts were taken from you, because of your willing sacrifice. They shall be returned to you tenfold because of that love and sacrifice. _

"_What about Dean? If I get my abilities back from the deity he loses his soul again. Did the ritual even work?"_

"_Yes it did, Kelgaeresh took what he wanted from you and broke the contract between your brother and the demon. Your hunter friend sent him packing."_

"_How will I get my abilities back from Kel… him, then?"_

"_You will not have your abilities returned by him, but instead by a higher power through me. I am Andreana. I am to be your guide. Mortal now, though._

"_Why mortal? What were you before?" _

"_Like you. I am alive, human, but more advanced than normal humans. I was chosen by the higher powers for a purpose. To guide you from a distance. I interfered. And although it may seem punishment to give you everything I had and more, it is something I willingly do. You must not be lost to this world, neither must Kira or Dean. You are its salvation from its downward spiral to hell. You, your brother and your future wife. The three of you are destined to save this world. I have my own part to play, with Dean." _

"_You're here to guide us. How? How can you be a guide of you are mortal?"_

"_I still possess some gifts. I have my inherited power, just like you. And Dean. I'm just no longer bullet proof. Come, wake up. There is much for me to tell you and your family."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam's deep green eyes snapped open and he found a face coming into focus above him. She had long black hair and bottle glass green eyes. Sam noticed that she was wearing a blouse that matched her eyes perfectly and a pair of black jeans and black heeled boots. He knew instinctively that she was the one who'd just spoken to him in his head. He made a move to push himself upright and winced at the pain in his head and shoulder.

"Heal yourself. Your gifts are in proper working order again." Her voice sounded like a song to him. It was sultry and childlike at the same time. He believed her, and reached for his power. The pain and injuries faded. Sam was amazed. It was now easier than it had ever been. He barely even had to concentrate. He felt strong. As strong as he had after his conversation with Jessica's spirit all those months ago, when he first harnessed control of his powers. He just felt…good.

"Thank you. Andreana?"

"Call me Drea. Do me a favor and call Kira before everyone comes storming in here when they hear your voice and mine."

Sam reached for Kira. _Baby?_

_Sam?_

_Come in here please. Just you._

_Okay._ Seconds later she was in the doorway. Seeing the black haired woman kneeling beside Sam she reached for her sheathed knife.

"It's okay. She's okay." Sam said as he stood from the bed, fit and strong.

"You're okay?!" Kira cried, rushing into his arms. He kissed her. Drea's odd green eyes sparked with emotion.

"Yes, I'm fine. Drea here just returned everything to me that the Demigod had taken."

Kira looked at her. "How?"

"It's the way it was meant to be." Drea said, looking at Kira and Sam together with approval. The plans the higher powers had for these two strong psychics and the guardian in Dean would work perfectly. Drea had complete faith that these three could indeed save the world. She hauled herself to her feet, reeling slightly with dizziness as her body became accustomed to being grounded again. Sam reached for her and caught her before her legs gave out. He eased her to the bed he'd occupied not five minutes ago.

"It really took a lot out of you, doing what you did for me?" He reached a strong hand to her face and centered her with the slightest touch. She marveled at how strong he truly was.

"We need to talk, Sam. All of us. Each of you has a very important role to play. Dean, especially."

"Why Dean? Wait… Is he like us, too?"

"I'll explain everything when we're all together. I don't like repeating myself any more than the next person."

She stood from the bed and followed them to the kitchen. Sam had wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulders and Drea beamed happily at the decidedly human action of caring that would win them this war.


	8. Shocking Revelations

**Chapter 8: Shocking Revelations**

Kira and Sam walked through the kitchen door, sending it swinging silently on its hinges. Dean had put his exhausted head on the table and Bobby stood looking out the window. He was kicking himself for not telling Dean about the damn ritual. He just hoped that Sam would be okay. Harry and Rocky had returned to the desk to give the hunters some much needed space. Drea remained outside the kitchen, waiting for Sam to break the news to Dean before she made herself known. Dean had a penchant for shooting first and talking later when it came to anything supernatural. And she was definitely high on that supernatural list, being a former higher power and all.

"Hey." With that quiet utterance Dean's head lifted from the table and he stood with so much speed that his chair tipped backwards. It hit the floor with a thud. Bobby turned at the sound, his bearded face lighting up as he looked at the perfectly healthy young hunter he called friend.

"Sammy?" It was whispered in disbelief, reminding Sam of so long ago when he'd woken like he had in that rundown cabin. Dean's voice had the same broken tone to it.

"Hey Dean. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Sam smiled at his overprotective big brother. "Yes Dean I'm fine. I could use some of that great smelling coffee though." Kira moved out from under Sam's arm and he sat at the table while she got him a cup of coffee, putting in the two teaspoons of sugar and large amount of milk that he liked. Dean righted his chair and sat back down.

"What the hell were you thinking Sammy? That damn Demigod could have killed you. Hell we thought you were dead." _I just about died when you stopped breathing in my arms. Again. _

"It was something I had to do Dean. We can talk about it later."

"What? No way, Sam. I'm so not done reaming you out about how monumentally stupid that stunt was. Not by a long shot."

"Look, it worked didn't it? I don't have to try anything else." Sam sipped the still hot coffee and cast a look at Kira. She moved to the door and opened it.

"Besides, there's someone I need you two to meet."

Kira pulled her into the room. Dean stood as she caught his eye. He looked at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was shorter than him by a few inches and had long, straight black hair and bottle glass green eyes that appeared almost translucent.

Sam moved to her side. "This is Andreana, and she gave me back my abilities."

"Drea."

Dean stared openly when she spoke. It was the same sultry voice that had been in his head, urging him not to give up on Sam. _How the hell can that be?_

"_Anything is possible, Dean, if you believe in it. Just like you can stop thinking you're crazy and believe that you helped heal your brother. You summoned your latent abilities and with my help brought your brother back from the brink."_

"Okay lady. Get the hell outta my head!" Dean pushed back from the table and paced to where Bobby stood at the window staring dumbly at the new person in their midst.

"Dean. You can stop looking like you want to go for your gun. I'm not going to bite." Drea said with a soft smile on her lips and in her voice.

"Just how the hell do I know that? You just appear out of thin air beside my brother, heal him, yammer at me in my head and then you tell me I'm itching to go for my gun when I already know damn well that's exactly what I wanna do!"

"Dean. Calm down, okay. Drea's playing on our team." Sam said with a smile on his face. He knew that Dean and Drea would interact like this. New things, especially new supernatural things, freaked Dean out. Talking with Drea the way Sam did with Kira definitely had Dean itching for his gun.

Sam looked at Bobby. "You're quiet, Bobby. What's up?"

Bobby met Sam's gaze and shook his head. "Nothing." He changed direction of his look and met Drea's gaze. "Good to see ya again, Ana."

"Hello Bobby. It has been a long time."

"Wait, you two know each other?" It was Dean who asked the question, his bemused green eyes going from Bobby to the girl he knew as Ana and back again.

"I met Bobby a long time ago on a hunt. He was alone and hurt badly. My mother was like me, possessing great gifts. She was also a hunter. She healed Bobby, knowing he had to live for the greater good he would serve in this war. That was what, Bobby, twenty five years ago?"

"You were just a little girl with black as night braids."


	9. Hunters United

**Chapter 9: Hunters United**

Drea had spent many hours giving the Winchester's and Kira the information they needed to win this war. Dean spent more time staring at her than listening but it made her feel good. The higher powers had a plan for her too and it involved Dean. She wasn't against that. Bobby had his part in the war to play and stayed to listen. She told them all she knew and offered her services. It was late at night before she had finished telling the hunters of their futures and the war ahead.

"So now you know. You all have great destinies to fulfill and you all have the necessary strength to do it. While I can't tell you everything because I don't know, I hope I've prepared you for it a little better." She sighed.

Sam met Drea's odd green eyes. "You're tired from helping me aren't you?"

"Among other things, yes."

"I'll get you a keycard and show you to your room." Kira said standing from the table and stifling a yawn. "It's been a very long day for all of us." Drea and Kira left. Dean pounced on Bobby.

"Man, you trust her?"

"She is what she says she is. I knew her and her momma a long time ago. In fact, she's same age as you Dean. You could take a lesson or two from her. She uses her brain." Dean stuck his tongue out at Bobby in a petulant look and Sam laughed at their antics.

Dean moved from the counter he was leaning against, and stretched. He had been agitated by Drea's presence from the get go and had put miles on his shoes pacing while he stared at her. "I'm gonna go talk to her. I have some unanswered questions."

"Dean. Can't they wait till tomorrow? She put herself through a lot and giving back my abilities hurt her somehow. She's tired."

"No." With that Dean left the kitchen and headed to the newly occupied room next door to his. He knocked and got no response._ Figures. I knew I couldn't trust her._ He turned the knob. It was unlocked. He pushed the door open and looked around. The moonlight streaming through the open drapes illuminated her figure on the floor. His heart jumped into his mouth.

"Drea?" He moved to her side. "Drea, can you hear me?" He scooped her up and put her on the still made bed. She was now wearing a silk nightgown that perfectly matched her eyes and caught Dean's. He pushed the thought aside and tapped her gently on the cheek. She stirred and ran a small hand through her jet black hair.

"Oh… Dean?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"I guess I'm not used to being grounded again. I'm tired." She sat up on the bed anyway and wavered. Dean moved in to support her and was shocked. _She fits against me perfectly. Better than Cassie._ He shook his head at the troubling thought.

"What do you mean- grounded?" She moved away from him, sensing his building agitation.

"I gave up most of my stronger abilities for Sam, Dean. I had invisibility and the power to… I guess you'd call it teleporting. I was beside you in the cave back there with Sam. I touched your shoulder when I spoke in your head. You see I was chosen, like my mother, by the higher powers to be a protector of hunters. I wasn't assigned to you and Sam until the war began. Then they let me know what their plans were for me. I had the option of giving up my abilities or watching from a distance. I knew how valuable the three of you are to this war and to the side of good. I also knew how wrecked you would have been if you lost Sam. The side of good would have lost everything. I gave up all but the abilities I was born with. Like Sam. Like you. I couldn't let you suffer if I could help."

Dean got up and paced from the bed, running his hand over his short spiky hair.

"What you're talking about- that I have some kind of ability- its crap. I'm not like Sam or Kira. I'm just a hunter. Do you honestly think that if I was some kind of all powerful spoon bender I'd have let myself get whammied by all those demons for this long? 'Cause let me tell you, sister, walls hurt when you hit 'em 'cause _they don't move_!"

"_Dean. You can hear me. Like Sam does Kira. You have abilities that are latent, passive. You remember Morgan? Your abilities are like hers, but like Sam they came from your mother's bloodline. Dean, your mother was one of us. The protectors. She gave up her abilities to have a life with your father. To have you and Sam. She knew what was coming after Sam was born. The war had started then, with Sam having the abilities naturally that the demon desired so badly. He was unable to corrupt Sam or his powers and now he's history. Good is destined to win this war, with you, Sam, and Kira at the front."_

Dean moved to sit beside her on the bed again, his mind reeling with everything she'd just told him.

"_How? How can we win? How do you know it's a sure thing?"_

"_Because I know you. And because I'm going to be beside you at the front."_ Drea moved closer to him and moved a delicate hand to his face. She forced him to meet her eyes. Green on green, they met and held, just before she moved in and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her into his arms and returned the kiss, his heart matching her slower, soothing rhythm as she poured healing into the kiss. Dean leaned back against the headboard and pulled Drea with him. She snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes with a sigh. She was asleep in minutes and Dean felt his stone heart cracking just a little bit for the tiny, black haired woman in his arms. Things finally felt right. The deal was broken, Sam had his fiancée. They had a real shot at winning this war. And Dean had found he could possibly learn to love someone besides Sammy. Maybe _he_ had a chance at that "apple pie life" he always teased his brother about. When the war was won.

_Maybe._ He would deal with the thought of having his own abilities another day. Right now he was just content to have this woman in his arms that had gotten under his skin somehow. Dean slept well that night.


End file.
